


Assassins, Gangs, and Love (and maybe some knives)

by orphan_account



Series: Assassins, Gangs, and Love (and maybe some knives) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Enemies to Lovers, Exes, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Past Relationships, bluesung, felix and changbin be like:, idk everyone is pretty cool, idk!!!!, kk im done now sorry this is short, knives and shit, like at all, yall need to comment if you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yes. Felix was a handyman in the year 2091, well sort of. It started off as doing odd jobs like finding cats and stalking highschool exes, but as soon as people learned that Felix was an expert gun wielder and sonic swordsman his jobs took a more... violent turn."





	Assassins, Gangs, and Love (and maybe some knives)

**Author's Note:**

> Future SKZ AU where these kinds of futuristic gangs and shit exist! in the year 2091 when nano stuff is real and corruption is heavily prevalent, 9 boys go to save it!
> 
> This won't usually be written in chronological order and will be kind of bits and pieces of a full story!!

The blood pumping through head leaves little room for any other thought besides precision. He had a job, and a damn important one at that. Assigned to him by an anonymous caller who found his contact through another gang he had worked with, offering enough to pay off Felix's whole school tuition for his remaining 2 years, and then some. He ran through the hallways of the concrete building, stalling himself at every corner in order to check both ways for oncoming security. Nearing the room that had his supposed target inside he took a fortifying breath before swiping the key card he had swiped from a drowsy security guard on the 7th floor. The door clicked and from the corner of his eye Felix could see the handle turn itself until the door opened a mere centimeter. He reached for the gun sitting in the holster on his right thigh, clasping it tightly in his fingers, and crept through the door.

In the room a man slept, his stomach rolling itself clearly from under his button down t-shirt, his hair so gelled that it reflected the light from the windows that sat behind him. Felix's brain felt like it had switched functions, all anxiety and pressure gone as he moved like a bubble through the air, graceful and mystical yet volatile with the ability to burst at any moment. As he got behind the man whom sat before him, his eyes darted around to find whatever ring he was supposed to. A 24 karate rose gold ring with a precious ruby inside, usually seen on the aforementioned males left middle finger. Low and behold his finger is empty.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

Felix can't see the ring, fatzo over here must have taken it off somewhere. The drawers seem like the obvious place to check so with the same gracefulness Felix pulls out a lock pick from the jacket he wore to start unlocking the drawers 1 by 1. It was times like these that Felix got some time to think, even when he was on a like endangering mission. Yes. Felix was a handy man in the year 2091, well sort of. It started off as doing odd jobs like finding cats and stalking highschool exes, but as soon as people learned that Felix was an expert gun wielder and sonic swordsman his jobs took a more... _ violent_ turn. Felix guesses _assassin_, no, maybe _robber_, or actually maybe-

Felix's entire brain and body freeze at the sound of around 2 to 3 people entering the room. Thankfully Felix is crouched behind the desk and isn't visible when you first walk in. Trying to sneak a look at his newest interferences he looks from behind the table, slightly peaking out his head. 

3 guys, who all look about the same age as him, one having a similar skinny body type while the 2 others had much more muscle then Felix. Although from the look of them walking from the room, Felix was pretty damn sure he could take them on. These kids were clearly not personal from the building, the looks of their black cargo pants and ski masks they were probably sent on the same mission as Felix unknowingly. Now it was a race between who could find the damn ring first, and those 3 boys didn't even know. As the group of boys made their way over to Felix's side of the desk, the blond crawled over the opposite side, maintaining his distance from said group. They too noticed the missing ring and decided to check the desk drawers. Its then when they notice that, ah shit, the desks are wide open, clearly cracked.

Now aware that someone else has either been there before them, or more likely, in there with them, the group of 3 stay still as they look around for the other person. As they look around from their spots, one of them notices a black velvet box sitting on the windowsill behind a curtain and mentions it to his teammates. Felix also overhears, now its really a race.

Figuring that from their lack of organization that they weren't the most experiences group, Felix was gonna run, grab the box, and run out. No problem. But as he crept his way from under the desk to a standing position to run, a hand grabbed him and pulled him until he was leaning against somebodies chest, an arm wrapped around his neck. Now a boy with blue hair was walking towards _his_ prize and a boy with a black mask wrapped around his face came to get closer to Felix.

Now, Felix always wore a mask, one that he had custom fit to his face and enhanced with some nano screens inside to optimize his work. (He also had it customized to have a realistic and metaphysical bunny ears holographic, but thats a story for another time). The boy infront of him certainly lacked in this category, Felix could tell just from the eyes that stared into his (his masks) eyes. 

Seo Changbin. An ex boyfriend of his from high school, and apparently, a handy man like him.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more?!! comment/kudos if so <333


End file.
